


Ese capullo adorable 1

by lea1santome



Category: Torchwood, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-01
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 12:45:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea1santome/pseuds/lea1santome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik y Charles trabajan en Torcwhood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vismur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vismur/gifts).



> un mundo alternativo.

Advertencias: no contiene ningún spoiler de Torchwood. Ambientado en la actualidad, en un mundo alternativo.

Resumen: Erik le gustaría comprobar si la hermosa sonrisa de Jack tenía alguna pieza de metal para arrancarla. Ya sabrán el motivo.

 

Era lástima que la sonrisa de Capitan Jack no tuviera ninguna pieza de metal, pensaba cada día al llegar a Torchwood, (Charles había decido por voluntad propia no leerle el pensamiento, pues los pensamientos de Erik le producida mucho estrés).

 

Al regresar de una misión siempre comprobaba las cámaras de vigilancia, siempre espiaba a su amigo y Jack. Ese día lo que vio no le gustó para nada:

 

Jack le estaba enseñando a disparar a Charles, pero no a la manera ortodoxa , estaba detrás de Charles, hablándole al oído, mientras una mano se deslizo lentamente por el brazo de su amigo y compañero, mientras su otra mano tocaba las manos que sujetaba del telépata.

 

Sin quererlo, Erik movió casi todas las cosas metálicas de la sala, pero aun así seguía mirando los DVD de vigilancia, de cómo su jefe, ponía una mano en el estómago de su amigo, y lo acercaba más, y hacía que Charles disparará con una sola mano. Lo peor no fue eso, sino que al finalizar la clase de tiro, El sonrisas beso a su confidente y se dieron un largo beso al parecer el muy puñetero le gustaba besar a los hombres que los demás deseaban.

_Sigo sin ser gay- dijo Charles, con una sonrisa en los labios- Pero sigues besando muy bien... o tal vez estés perdiendo tu habilidad en convertir a los hombres en gays.

 

Todos los objetos cayeron al suelo, haciendo un estruendo espantoso, haciendo que Ianto entrará enseguida.

 

_¿qué ha pasado aquí?- aunque Ianto ya sabía la respuesta desde hace tiempo.

 

_ Perdí el control de mis poderes- contestó a Ianto- más tarde lo recogeré.

 

_Erik deberías controlar tus celos, antes que hieras a alguien- Erik se maldijo, su cara de poker parecía que no funcionaba con Ianto- Me he dado cuenta de cómo miras a Charles, de la manera que le sonríes.

_Ianto, son imaginaciones tuyas, no hay nada entre Charles y yo- puso otro DVD, y mantuvo su cara de poker, hasta que vio lo que vio.

 

Charles saboreando una taza del excelente café de Ianto, poniendo una cara que se debería parecer con la pone cuando tiene un orgasmo (por desgracia de Erik nunca lo había comprobado). Subió el volumen y eschucho.

 

_ Ianto, ¡Cásate conmigo ahora mismo!

_ Me parece que aun no esta permitido el matrimonio gay y recuerda que me tiro a Nuestro Jefe, y te recuerdo que no eres Gay.

 

_ eso lo tengo que comprobar yo- Era Jack que había aparecido de repente, y había cogido a Charles de la chaqueta, no hace falta decir que lo beso, ¿o sí?. El beso en cuestión era el puro Estilo Jack, hasta dejo sin aliento a Charles.

 

_ ¿Tu novio besa a Charles y tú no haces nada?- preguntó Erik tratando de no perder la poca calma que le quedaba.

 

_ Mejor que no veas el resto- Ianto trato de apagar el aparato pero Erik se lo impidió.

 

_¿ Eres o no eres gay? -preguntó Jack, con una de sus seductoras sonrisas.

 

_ No, pero creo que debería comprobarlo nuevamente- esta vez fue Charles que se acerco a Ianto y lo agarro por los brazos y besos mucha pasión. Ianto le respondió.

 

_ Así que mientras yo arriesgo mi vida en cada misión, ustedes se la pasan besando al hombre que amo- Eso se le escapó a Erik, pero aun le quedaba autocontrol.


	2. Chapter 2

Ianto, sin que Erik lo viera, oculto un DVD en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, le ayudaba el simple hecho que Erik estaba ocupado insultado en Alemán a Jack, (sólo entendía eso, Jack), y estaba seguro que le decía de todo menos Bonito.

 

_ ¿Has tratado de enamorar a Charles?- Se atrevió a decir Ianto, tratando de no temer miedo, a que Erik lo matará- ¿Se lo has Dicho?

 

_ ¡Claro que no! - contestó Erik, tirando un par de cosas metálicas al suelo- Charles debe saberlo, si cada vez que lo veo tan sólo pienso en él.

 

_ No lo sabé.

 

_¡Claro que lo sabe, si puede leer la mente!- Exclamó Erik.

 

_ No, gracias a la ayuda de Jack, Charles no quiere leer la mente- Sonrió- Charles decidió no hacerlo, pues no quiere volverse loco escuchando los pensamientos de Jack.

 

_ ¿Será por lo mucho que ha vivido?- preguntó con Cautela Erik.

 

_ No, Jack sólo piensa en el sexo, en grandes orgías, pelis pornos protagonizas por él, así que Charles trata de no entrar en su cabeza cuando esta cerca.

 

_ Vale, siempre he pensado que mi estaba ignorando – Erik se sintió aliviado al saber que su amigo no le estaba ignorando, pero a la vez estaba enfadado con Jack y sus pervertidos pensamientos.

 

_ Tienes que enamorar a Charles, y hazlo antes que Jack le convierta en Gay.- recordando que no hace mucho era un joven heterosexual, hasta que Jack le hizo el Boca a Boca.

 

__ A él no le gusta los hombres- Ianto puso de nuevo el DVD para que Erik lo viera, y se diregió a la puerta.

 

_ Quiero que mires ese DVD, y mires las reacciones de Charles- y se marchó dejando solo a Erik viendo el DVD, y por primera vez sonrió.

 

****

 

_ ¿Lo has conseguido ? Preguntó Jack, acercándose a su novio.

 

_ Claro, pero la próxima vez vas tú, por los pelos no me mata. Sacó el DVD de su chaqueta.- se Alejo de Jack y fue directo poner el DVD.

 

_ ¡Querido Ianto!, estaba seguro que a ti no te mataría, pero a mi me mataría varias veces, por puro deporte. -En eso Ianto le daba la razón, pero Jack le lo había buscado tratando de seducir al profesor.

 

Ianto se sentó en el sofá y Jack hizo lo propio, el contenido del DVD nunca lo vería Erik si querian seguir vivos,

 

_ Así averiguaremos que nos paso Charles besaba a Ianto, aparecía Tosh, que se ofrecía ser la madre de alquiler de los hijos de Charles y Ianto, pero Jack se puso un poco celoso así que Tosh lo tuvo que incluir, eso sí, tendrían los hijos de la forma tradicional. No se´sabe como Tosh acabo besando a Jack, luego a Ianto y por último a Charles. De pronto un ruido y se separan, llegaba Gwen, su marido y Owen.

 

Sin mediar palabra Tosh besa Gwen, el marido besa a Owen, y volven los besos, todos besan a todos.

 

_ ¡Menos mal, que tan sólo fueron besos!- Exclamó Ianto, estuvieron a punto de hacer una gran orgía pero el efecto no había durado mucho.

 

_¡Es una pena, con lo que a mí me gustan las orgías!- Ianto le lanzó una mirada extraña a su jefe- Mejor pongamos el DVD desde el principio.

 

Y lo que vieron fue a Owen envenenando el café y Té de que Ianto había preparado antes, con la pócima de amor o sexo. Al rato Ianto servirlos, a todos menos a Erik, que se encontraba trabajando.


	3. Chapter 3

Al día siguiente, Erik prepara todo para cumplir con el plan de Seducción de Charles Xavier, y nadie le va impedir hacerlo, ni siquiera el inmortal Jack.

 

Práctica de tiro

 

Erik se las había ingeniado para que Jack no acudiera a la pratica, (y no tuvo que matarlo), tuvo la gran ayuda de Ianto para que “distrajera” al inmortal, mientras él lo sustituía en la clase de tiro.

 

_ ¡Lo siento!- dijo Erik dirigiéndose hacía Charles- A Jack le ha surgido un imprevisto- Charles se preparaba para disparar a la diana.

 

_ En otras palabras Ianto y él están haciendo “inventario” en su oficina- Charles sonrió- Pues vale, me preparo y me dices lo que hago mal.

 

_ Tu posición es incorrecta- se acerca a Charles hasta desaparecer el espacio personal de ambos- la forma que colocas los pies, los hombros demasiado tensos- Se colocá detrás de Charles, pone las manos sobre sus hombros y empieza a masajearlos.

 

_ Erik... no necesito un masaje... ¡Erik, que estoy armado, para!- Charles se había dado cuenta de algo, que Erik tranquilamente podría quitarle el arma , sin ni siquiera tocarla, y que era una tonta amenaza, pero lo más extraño fue que Erik le hizo caso, le quito las manos de los hombros... para luego colocar una mano en su cadera.

 

_ Punte de lado- Charles le hizo caso- Agarra el “arma” con ambas manos- lo dijo en un tono demasiado sexy, eso pensaba Charles pero se lo quito enseguida de la cabeza, ni loca navegaría en los pensamientos de su amigo, no quería ahogarse en ellos.- No, así no, tienes que darte cuenta que no es ninguna pistola de agua, no la agarres como lo haría un niño, deja que yo te coloque- y lo hizo, pero con cierta resistencia por parte de Charles, y cada vez era mayor su nerviosismo, no le gustaba estar tan cerca de su compañero.

 

De pronto una voz en el fondo , y era la voz de Jack, el arma se dispara pero no en dirección hacía la diana, sino hacía Jack, la bala disparada le da entre ceja y ceja, y por unos minutos Jack muere.

 

_¡Erik!- grito Charles- el polaco le quito el arma con su poder y se la dio a Ianto, que ya esta demasiado acostumbrado que su novio muriera. - ¡le disparaste!.

_¡Fue un accidente!- mirando a Ianto- Pensé que estaban haciendo inventario.

 

_ Fuimos interrumpidos por Gwen, en pleno “inventario” y en vez de irse empezó hablar de cosas de niños, hablar y hablar- en ese momento charles salía corriendo, Erik no lo siguió.

 

_ ¿Cómo va el plan?- pregunto, Ianto, acercándose a su novio muerto, que una tardaba por resucitar.

 

_¡Perfecto!

 

****

En la hora de la comida, el polaco se puso al lado del profesor, de vez en cuando, su mano rozaba “accidentalmente” la del profesor, cuando queria alcanzar algo. Xavier, cada vez más nervioso, poco a poco se apartaba de su amigo, poco a poco su amigo se acercaba a él, hasta que Charles se fue sin mediar palabra alguna.

 

****

En su oficina, Charles bebe tranquilamente su Té, y deja la taza sobre la mesa, de pronto aparece Erik.

_¡Tenemos que hablar!- Abriendo la puerta sin ser llamado y cerrando la puerta con un portazo.

 

_ Erik, no tengo mucho tiempo- Trata de levantarse, pero un par de esas impiden, pues lo mantiene atado a la silla.

 

_ Hace tiempo, vengo notando cierto nerviosismo. Y mejor que no me interrumpas si no quieres que te amordace, y sabes que lo haré - El polaco se sienta al lado de frente de su amigo.- Estás nervioso cada vez que te toco. Al principio pensé que habías oído mis pensamientos, pero hace poco descubrí que no lo sabías, y la única explicación que encontré es que yo te gustó, ¿me equivoco?

 

_ ¡Sueltame de una vez!- tratando de quitarse la esposa- ¡te equivocas en todo!

_¡No, estoy en lo cierto, y además hablé con Owen!- de pronto el profesor no sabía que decir- Me dijo que no recordaba nada, no sabía por qué había echado la pócima en Té, y el café, pero en algo estaba seguro, que la cantidad era demasiada pequeña para organizar una orgía, él hubiera echado toda la botella- se hizo el silencio-

 

_ ¿qué quiere decir con eso?- se atrevió a preguntar Charles, esperaba la respuesta de su compañero.

 

_ Fue “influenciado” por ti, para verificarlo mire el contenido de las cámaras de vigilancia- El polaco sonreía- A primera vista, o segunda vista parece una conversación normal entre compañeros,, y eso gesto muy tuyo al tocarte el pelo.

 

_ ¿Qué ganaba yo, con eso?- cada vez estaba más intranquilo, y cada vez su amigo/enemigo se acercaba más a la verdad.- ¡No gano nada con eso!

 

_ Preparaste todo para que yo lo viera, hiciste todo, cuando yo estaba en una misión. Creíste que verte besar a otros y otras yo te iba a dejar en paz, que me alejaría de ti, creyendo que eras un Don Juan, un rompe corazones .

_ Erik, no soy gay, tan sólo soy tu amigo, y te estas imaginando cosas que no son ciertas.

_Niegas lo que sientes por mi, pero has sido incapaz de borrar esos sentimientos, querías que yo lo hiciera por las malas, y que te odiara, auqneu has conseguido todo lo contrario, todo esto ha hecho darme cuenta que me amas.

 

_ No es cierto, y ya te he dicho que no soy gay- volvió a interrumpir Charles, pero Erik no le dejo acabar, tiro la mesa que era métalica a un lado, ningún obstaculo a la vista, y fue directo a por los labios de su compañero, y lo besó, beso y beso hasta que por fín el cabezota le respondió, quería soltarse pero no para alejarse de su amigo sino para tocarlo sin ningún impedimento.

 

El beso llego a su fin.

 

_ Lo sabía, sabía que te gustaría el beso, sabía que te gustó mucho puede que me ames, pero sé que te gusto, y ese beso me lo ha demostrado.

 

_ ¡Dices tonterías, cuando sabes que he besado a Jack, Ianto....- prefirió no seguir siendo nombres, pues no le gustaba la mirada de Magneto. .- les besé y no sentí nada.

 

_ A ellos no lo besaste con esa pasión, con ese frenesí, no pusiste todo tu empeño en el responder a sus besos, pero conmigo, lo has puesto.- Volvió a besarlo, y charles volvió a responderle, pero esta vez pudo tocarlo, y acariciarlo, ya era libre, libre de sus miedos.


	4. Chapter 4

Lo bueno de tener el poder del magnetismo era eso, que podría cerrar todo, poner un poco de música, y seguir sentado a horcajadas sobre su Charles.

 

Su boca sabía gloria, el fruto prohibido que nunca pensó en probar.

 

Una cosa estaba seguro Erik, que la boca de Charles Xavier debería ser catalogado como el 8 pecado capital, o mejor aún dejarlo en un sólo pecado, la lujuria que provoca la boca de Charles, ¡Todo el cuerpo, considerarlo Pecado!

 

¡Sin manos, bajo la cremallera de los pantalones de su amigo, mientras utilizaba las manos para romper todos los botones de la camisa de Charles, (Erik esperaba que la camisa no fuera su favorita)

 

Le quito los pantalones, pero desafortunamente tuvo que utilizar sus manos para quitarle los calzoncillos, calcetines y zapatos. No le gustaba estar separado de su compañero, aunque fuera unos centímetros.

 

Erik se quito lentamente la ropa, muy lentamente, estaba torturando con eso al profesor, vengándose por besar muchos pero el ansia de tocar y besar a ese dichoso profesor, hizo que perdiera la poca voluntad que tenía.

 

Erik quería sentarse, así que lo hizo, se sentó en el pene erecto de su compañero, pero como el asiento era un poco incomodo decidieron ambos moverse al mismo ritmo, despacio, más despació.

 

Sus bocas se peleaban por conseguir el control, las lenguas se buscaban, se encontraban.

 

Las uñas arañando la espalda del otro, después al pelo.

 

¡MÁS RÁPIDO, MÁS RÁPIDO!

 

Llegaron al orgasmo al mismo tiempo, pero Charles decidió que Erik necesitaba sentarse cómodamente en la silla, se levantó y levantó a Erik para sentarlo en la silla. Y esta claro que Charles sentó sobre el pene erecto de Magneto. ¡Empezar de nuevo!

 

 

******

 

Mientras que Jack y Ianto consiguieron tener sexo sin ninguna interrupción de nadie, ya que mandaron al resto del equipo a Escocia para que averiguan si el monstruo de lago Ness si es un extraterrestre.


End file.
